Couleur argentée
by Mouchou
Summary: Harry ne cherchait plus ce quelque chose de spécial qui comblerait le vide, le forcerait à quitter sa routine. C'était sans compter l'homme au rouge à lèvres argenté. UA.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Et je ne gagne rien en le faisant.

**Notes** : C'est un UA, un Lucius/Harry. C'est une vieille histoire à moi que j'avais supprimée du site et que j'ai décidé de réécrire, totalement. Couple différent (c'était un Draco/Harry auparavant), style différent, contexte différent... J'ai changé, et l'histoire aussi.

**Couleur Argentée.**

On ne pouvait assurément pas le qualifier de spécial. Il avait bien pour lui ses yeux verts dans lesquels il était difficile de plonger, mais c'était tout. Il était moyennement intelligent : assez pour avoir intéressé son actuel patron, mais il n'évoluerait pas. De toute façon, là n'était pas son but. Harry aimait sa routine. Il refusait le changement. Il refusait de sortir le soir. Il refusait les dîners que ses amis organisaient, dans la vaine optique de lui faire goûter un peu ce qu'était la vie. Il le refusait obstinément. A quoi bon ? Il avait déjà cherché, voyagé, essayé, trouvé, perdu, recommencé. On l'avait trompé, il avait trahi. Il avait fini par abandonner. Il ne chercherait plus cette chose spéciale qui comblerait le vide. Il ne chercherait plus à mettre des couleurs dans sa routine. Il ne chercherait plus, tout simplement. Il attendrait que ça lui tombe dessus, si jamais ça devait arriver.

Et même s'il avait fini par aimer son quotidien, il l'espérait.

X

Ron, son meilleur ami et fabuleux pompier, lui avait, comme chaque année, envoyé un carton d'invitation. Bal des pompiers. Masqué, cette fois-ci. Harry soupira. Il irait, bien sûr. Il pouvait refuser les sorties sans se faire lyncher, mais ne pas accepter de voir Ron en uniforme danser avec sa bien-aimée était considéré haute trahison. Il ne voulait pas risquer ça. Et puis, ce soir, il n'aurait pas à se montrer. Son masque lui couvrirait le visage, et la coupe de champagne cacherait le reste.

Alors il se retrouva là, au bal, en costume, un magnifique masque vert posé sur ses yeux, et le verre de champagne contre ses lèvres. Au loin, il voyait Ron et Hermione danser, aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour et il sourit, heureux. « Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pensé à marier la couleur de mon masque à celle de mes yeux. » Harry tourna le regard et aperçut un homme à la chevelure dorée, aux yeux d'un éclat argenté – et, bien sûr, comme il l'avait dit, au masque à la couleur de ses yeux. Il était beau, et plus âgé. Harry lui sourit. « En effet. » Il but une gorgée de son champagne, car il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'osait néanmoins pas détourner le regard, et lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se murent en un sourire en coin, Harry eut le souffle coupé. S'étalait sur sa fine bouche un rouge à lèvres argenté. Provocateur. Harry posa sa coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là, et « Danserez-vous avec moi ? ». Les lèvres se murent de nouveau, peut-être un peu surprises. « D'accord ».

Harry n'avait pas cherché. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé.

Alors qu'il posait les mains sur les épaules de l'homme et que les siennes se posèrent sur ses hanches, il sentait qu'on leur jetait des regards. Au bal des pompiers, les hommes dansaient généralement avec les femmes. Il s'en foutait. Il tournoyait, les yeux perdus dans l'argent, l'esprit ravagé par sa magnifique trouvaille. Ils ne parlaient pas, se regardaient seulement. La musique était secondaire, les battements de son cœur pas. Il l'entendait tambouriner, exploser. Les lèvres de l'autre n'arrêtaient pas de sourire, un sourire argenté, moqueur. Entendait-il son cœur aussi ? Il s'en foutait. Il allait empêcher ces lèvres de mouvoir encore. Il les couvrit de sa bouche et lorsqu'il recula, osant toucher de ses yeux le regard argenté de l'autre, l'homme souriait encore, bien qu'il semblait surpris. Tant pis, il sourirait aussi.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, toute la soirée durant, alors qu'ils dansèrent, toujours. S'embrassèrent, parfois. Le regard des autres n'avait pas tellement d'importance, et le sourire triomphant de Hermione les effaçait totalement.

X

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la place pour se dire au revoir. Ils entendaient le dernier slow qui tournait, au loin. Ambiance mélancolique après une aussi belle soirée, presque pathétique. « Peut-être que je pourrais venir chez vous ? » Harry ne souhaitait pas que la soirée se termine ainsi. L'autre non plus, puisqu'il lui attrapa la main et ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez lui, en silence. Ils ne voulaient pas parler. Ca gâcherait le moment. Harry était tombé amoureux de la couleur argentée qui émanait de l'autre et l'homme... peut-être de son vert à lui. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et que la porte se referma sur eux, ils laissèrent les lumières éteintes et s'embrassèrent contre le mur du couloir. La lune illuminait l'endroit d'argent, et Harry se perdit sous les baisers passionnés de l'homme. L'argenté de ses lèvres disparaissait petit à petit alors que l'homme lui ravageait le cou, et le corps lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au lit. Ses lèvres lui couvraient le corps de paillettes argentées alors que l'homme le découvrait, se délectant des gémissements de Harry. Harry, lui, subissait. Il n'était plus question de couleur argentée, mais seulement d'une bouche, désormais nue, contre lui, d'une langue le ravissant, d'une main l'assaillant. Il n'était plus question de sa cacher derrière des sourires, un silence ou un masque. Il ne souriait plus, il gémissait, et son masque était tombé depuis longtemps. Celui de l'homme aussi. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur son ventre tandis qu'il régalait Harry, et Harry se perdit un peu plus. Quand l'homme remonta et le domina, Harry le dévora du regard et l'autre lui dévora son cœur en l'embrassant, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Harry se perdit totalement et subit, la nuit durant, pris dans un tourbillon de sensations, dans une vague de plaisir, et... Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Au matin, le soleil n'avait rien d'argenté et l'homme à ses côtés ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Pourtant, Harry ne se voyait pas quitter le lit. Il voulait faire l'amour, encore. Il voulait aimer, peut-être. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? », il demanda, alors que l'homme semblait se réveiller. « Lucius. » Sa voix rauque déstabilisa Harry et il l'embrassa sur l'épaule. « Harry », murmura-t-il contre la peau de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Il volerait le sien aussi.


End file.
